Echoes of Time
by LightHope1
Summary: Silver tears rushed down my face as I realized my time with my Doctor had finally run out.
1. Chapter 1

Echoes of Time

"Chasing dreams into wanderlust," I yelled as I grasped the latch of the blue box. The TARDIS shrieked in protest I pushed open the doors. "Take care of him girl and do not let him travel alone to long this time."

The Doctor did not stop me this time. This was his doing. I closed the TARDIS doors and walked away from him into the distance of the Texas skyline. My silver hair in a fishtail braid, my big hazel eyes downcast and my cowboy boots clicking on the brick pathway. I was forced to be done with wanderlust. I had listened to the tall stubborn leather jacket wearing Doctor.

Traveling with the Doctor was the most fantastic and magical experience of my life. At the human age of twenty-six years old, the Doctor gave me the most precious gift: humanity and the time to live it all out.

"Felicity…." The Doctor whispered in my mind. "The silence will come. Just remember beautiful girl you're never really alone. You were fantastic and so was I".

Like a switch pain surged into my mind and then it was gone. The hum and electricity that connected us suddenly gone. No longer was there a connection but rather a gaping hole in my heart and mind.

Silver tears rushed down my face as I realized my time with my Doctor had finally run out. Bushing them away I looked forward instead of backwards. He had saved me like he saved everyone.

On my sonic watch, the human time line indicated it had only been a year. 365 days of crazy beautiful change. I may have been from the future but all I had ever wanted was this human past. Before I could say anything – the blue box was gone.

It was never really gone. It would appear all around the world throughout time leaving its mark. There came a time where it went quiet. To quiet for the world and universe.

\- Years and Years and Years later -

It started with a dream. I was falling into time. There were five knocks and a long greeting of welcome. The voice awoke me was from a past time. My heavy aged eye lids fluttered open as I felt the old connection snap back into existence. Like lighting my body began rebooting. It had begun the un-aging process of going backwards in spite of the impossible.

Unlike regeneration, my curse was un-aging of the same soul and body. The only thing that remained were the memories of the times and lives before the process. It was the curse of my people and that's why we were almost all gone. Death was the greatest reward. We were an abomination that was just one of the millions of causalities of the Time War.

So long ago, the TARDIS chose me before the Doctor knew me. The spark from the TARDIS embedded in my heart screamed at me. I felt the connection getting stronger but with it came a wave of sadness that nearly brought me to my knees.

I tried shoving my hospital bed out of the room. I was so tired of the humans and their lives. So tired of them. My un-aging process was near competition when the shriek of the Tardis arrived in front of me.

I tucked a lose strand of my silver hair behind my ear as the doors of the Blue Police Box swung open. Nobody greeted me. No leather jacket wearing Doctor. I hesitated even though I could hardly contain my excitement. Another adventure tugged at my heart strings and soothed the emptiness of my soul.

As I stepped inside the TARDIS it was completely dark. As my steps left the doorway entrance it rebooted with lighting and gizmos flashing. There was a girl clinging to one of the chairs. Her hair was a disheveled mess and a look of desperation across her face. This TARDIS looked different than the one I knew.

"I begged the TARDIS to take me to someone who could help the Doctor." The girl said.

I blinked and tilted my head while my eyes looking up at the TARDIS console. "I'm Felicity and you are?"

The girl brushed her hair back and walked towards me. "I'm Clara and you Felicity have to help me."

"Where is he Clara?" I asked while trying to use our connect to search for him on board. I was only greeted by the TARDIS interface.

"I do not know but all I know is you have to help bring him back."

"And how do you expect me to do that? I haven't known him for a very long time. It's not like he's really gone. Just out of sync with the TARDIS"

"You're the only past that I could access because the others could not be reached." She said quietly.

"You mean the other companions."

"Who were they? Can they help us?" she asked. "I tried but the TARDIS wouldn't let me go to those timelines."

I shook my head. "If the TARDIS chose my timeline. It means the others cannot help us. What does he look like now?" I asked.

The TARDIS interface flickered and showed an image of the Doctor. A man with a bow tie and epic hair.

"That's not my Doctor." I said why crossing my arms.

Clara started pulling levers and the TARDIS shrieked. "She doesn't particularly like me," Clara yelled. "Can you help me fly her?"

I smirked and ran to the console. Time to get him back I told myself. "This is going to be fantastic!"

Clara stepped back in wonder and watched as I danced around the console like the Doctor to get the TARDIS to send us back to that year. The year that echoed time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Remember You**

"Wrong image Tardis, " said Clara as she banged on the Tardis interface.

Instead, the image shifted and in front of my eyes was an older man.

"So he got a lot older did he?" I said more to myself than Clara.

She looked at me with distraught eyes. "He was the bow tie man in the last regeneration."

"How long has it been?" I asked the Tardis.

"Who did you know?" Clara asked.

"The Doctor of a different time," I said while sitting in a seat and resting my chin on my hand as the Tardis fumbled in time.

"You mean a different regeneration? I've known the 11th and 12th doctor." She said quietly.

My eyes focused on hers. "Mine was the man in leather. If I'm not mistaken he was the 9th generation. He's getting closer to the end."

She frowned and looked slightly puzzled. "The end?"

I stood up and walked around the counsel. "Of his regenerations – Timelords do expire. He looks so tired in that photo. What exactly happened to him, Clara?"

"We were in the Tardis after escaping a volcanic eruption in the year 2253 and I turned away from him and when I turned back he was gone. Only his sonic screwdriver remained on the floor over there." She said while pointing to an empty space between us.

I looked at the empty space in hopes it could provide some clue.

"That's not exactly much to go on is it?" I said. "Is there anything else I need to know Clara."

"Well, he's been off lately. More than his usual pondering out loud and discounted wording. He always wants to make sure I'm protected."

I looked at her with a smirk.

"He wants that for all his companions protected."

"I am different. He has a duty of care," Clara said.

"Who has been after him this time?"

"It's not a matter of who. Everyone always wants something from the doctor. Rather it's his people. They found us."

I sat up straighter and looked at her in wonder. "You're telling me that Gallifrey is still here? In this universe?"

She nodded slowly. "It's not them though. I just know it and so does the Tardis. This is something different."

"So, you brought me here to solve your mystery? I'm not the right companion for the job."

"Felicity, please help me save him."

I let my hands cover my face and then I looked back at her begging face.

"I have a connection to the Doctor. It's almost telepathic if that makes sense to your human brain. He's still alive and I can feel his presence but for whatever reason, he is unable to communicate back. Our connection does not have a time frame or distance existence but rather a feeling. It's been a long time and only my version of the doctor used this connection."

"How is this all possible?"

"It's a complicated and long story. Yes, that means I'm old like the doctor."

Clara crossed her arms and cocked her head. "You do not look old?"

"I'm flattered but if we want to find him. We got to start. We just need to start looking for clues. The Doctor always leaves clues, Clara."

"I know he does!" she said while looking at the console.

I smirked at the brunette and thought to myself she was spunky. _He always liked the spunky ones. Come on doctor. Where are you?_

I closed my eyes and focused on our connection. I tugged on it but got nothing back. My shoulders slumped as I opened my eyes with a slight flicker of frustration I forced my eyes to look at the same screen as Clara. _This was not my doctor but rather Clara Oswald's doctor._

Our first hint was from a humanoid planet that reminded me of Earth. From initial scans, it looked like it was in a repeating cycle of Earth year 2005. That didn't make any sense but something was calling the Tardis to this place.

Earth did not need a duplicated world. That I knew by experience.

As I turned to look at Clara. I saw her hope flooding her face. She looked at the doors and then back at me.

"Coming Felicity?" she asked.

I nodded and softly whispered, "Let's go find the doctor. This is going to be fantastic."

We opened the doors to the tardis and went into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

**_On my Own._**

 ** _**Please keep up the reading, reviews, and feedback :)**_**

The TARDIS seemed to gravitate towards a city with history. In this case, a place that felt like England. We landed on a generic block, by tall apartments on a gloomy day. The air was clean, the grass greener than our Earth. The biggest difference in this world was the neon purple sky. It laid an odd glow over the city as if of a warning to come.

Clara and I stood side by side staring up at the neon sky. Her mouth was agape while I smirked at the thought of this place.

"So, the TARDIS thinks he's here?" Clara said while looking around us.

"Supposedly but she's not always exact," I replied. "I feel him here if that means something."

We began walking away from the Tardis in hopes of finding something. I looked back at her as she started to go invisible. _Be safe girl. We will find him for you._

As we passed humanoids, I tried looking at them closer. They were living breathing humans and as I noticed the little details of this world. It was bone chilling similar to Earth minus the neon sky.

"What do you wanna do Felicity?" asked Clara while adjusting her skirt and jacket. She looked frustrated as if she could tell I was withholding from her. "Since you have taken charge of this investigation – ill follow you.

I smirked. "Let's get to work.."

Clara crossed her arms and looked down the alley we stood in front of.

"Explain to me Felicity – why 2005? What is it about that timeframe that's so important?" she asked.

I frowned and rubbed my jacketed shoulder. "I wasn't in his timeline in 2005. That was another companion's time with our doctor. We must be cautious of time line overlaps. I was on Earth at that time but he and I had parted ways by that point."

"How could you simply walk away from the doctor?" Clara asked flatly. "I could never do that."

I smirked. "We disagreed on how to live life. I was not his typical humanoid companion. I was one of the last remnants of his old life and that alone is painful enough for him."

She wouldn't budge on the topic. "What happened in that timeframe?"

I sighed and let my eyes avoid hers. "The new companion was Rose Tyler of England. She changed everything for the better. If you want the honest truth, I really think he loved her like no other."

Silence seemed to expand between us. I rolled my eyes. _Love looks different to everyone silly._

Clara sighed and nodded in understanding. We began to walk in silence and I could sense that Clara was in deep thought. Her pace quickened and it took more effort to keep up with her. We ended up in a large crowd of people before she slowed down. It was like she had been here before the way she walked the streets but of course that was impossible. We made casual small talk but being careful to not give anything from our timelines away.

"We will find him Clar…." I said while stopping mid-sentence. My mind was screaming for my attention. He was here. My doctor was here. I searched the crowd for any clues of him. It felt like an emotional tidal wave crashed over me.

It was not hard to find the tall leather jacket man with a cute blond girl. A small smile crossed my lips as I jerked Clara to attention and pointed them out.

"He's right over there." I pointed out. Clara started towards the two but I yanked her hand.

"Wait Clara. This isn't our doctor."

We cautiously got closer till we could over hear them speaking.

 _"What about your people?" asked the girl._

 _"The time war … I'm the last time lord. They are all gone. I am the last survivor," he replied._

I watched with envy the joy that companion had as he said those things and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go to the TARDIS," he said. They were off running into the direction of wherever that blue box had landed.

"Why did we NOT stop them?" asked Clara as she crossed her arm. "It was a perfect opportunity to get answers." My eyes followed after the two running away with twisted envy. _A long time ago, that had been me._

"That's not our timeline or our doctor. This place is all wrong. We need to leave. The TARDIS got it wrong." I said slowly and thoughtfully as I started walking back to our TARDIS.

"Felicity, our doctor is here! That might not have been him but that's a version of him."

"I cannot do this with you. It hurts too much. I won't cross over timelines just to have more time with him. I just had to watch the man that brought me so much joy run away with another companion. It's not easy watching that happen." I said nearly yelling at her in the crowd. I was losing my cool and it was showing.

"I miss that man that just left or at least that version of him." I said with shaking hands. "That version, that companion, was his love.

Clara grabbed my shoulder to calm me down. "I am sorry Felicity I really am."

I nodded in understanding and closed my eyes. I pulled once again at my doctor's connection and this time I was gifted a reply. The vibrations of my doctor's voice echoed around in my head.

 _"Felicity, Is that you?"_

My eyes snapped open and tears welled up in the corners. I used the back of my hand to bush it way. My eyes locked on Clara's and a slight smile appeared.

"Did you find him?" she asked while following me through the streets.

"Yes, it was him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Compassion.**

 **Enjoy this lastest update. Please review - Lighthope1**

This version of the Doctor that had answered me was not my doctor. All of this just felt wrong as if it was a sign of something bigger to come.

I walked to where our TARDIS had landed and looked up at the city street lights. The flashed green and orange over the dark and gloomy ally. I pulled my jacket closer to me as I watched the lights dance. Clara's questions were getting on my last nerves.

"Clara, cool it with the questions. He hasn't responded anymore."

Her shoulders slumped and a long sigh filled the silence between us. Then she took charge of our direction by pulling on my jacket towards the deepest part of the alleyway.

"The TARDIS is NOT here," I said.

She smirked like she knew something more than me. With a click of her fingers, the TARDIS shifted into appearance.

"She is right here safe and sound"

I blinked back the words of frustration on the edge of my lips.

Instead, I pushed past her towards the doors. The TARDIS screeched in protest as I touched it.

"The TARDIS doesn't want us to come in," I said while staring at Clara. "What does that mean Clara?"

Clara took her key out of her pocket and attempted to manually unlock the door. The TARDIS screeched again

"What are we supposed to do?" I yelled at the blue box.

Silence greeted my ears. I watched Clara keep trying the door and I let my back slump against the blue box. While shutting my eyes and I started rubbed my temples in hopes of clearing my mind to maybe communicate with the TARDIS.

 _I am tired. I am old. I want to be done._

"We are too close to crossing timelines," I whispered. "I knew this all felt wrong and the TARDIS was trying to tell us"

Clara's attempts stopped suddenly and she grabbed my slumped shoulder. "Felicity, look up."

My eyes opened and locked on another set of tired blue eyes. In that moment, my breath caught in my throat.

He stepped back and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Hello, Doctor," I said barely above a whisper.

"That would be my TARDIS," The doctor said while pushing his companion behind him in a defensive mode. "What are you trying to do to my TARDIS?"

My fears were coming true. We had crossed timelines. Exactly what we were not supposed to do.

 **Clara had to find the real TARDIS and make this right.**

"Run for your life!" I yelled to Clara. She nodded, darted past them and disappeared down the alley.

I had dreamed about this moment for so long. _To be able to see my doctor again._

Looking into those hollow empty eyes was breaking my heart. He looked confused but guarded in a way I had never seen in him.

"You remind me of something I have seen before a very long time ago.

His companion poked her head out from behind him with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello! What is your name? Mine is Rose. Rose Tyler the Doctor's companion."'

His anger faded a little bit as the conversation unfolded. I hesitated for every moment between us. This was never how it was supposed to be.

I closed my eyes and let my mental connection drift. "Hello, Doctor. It's me, Felicity."

He closed his own eyes and grabbed on the invisible tether between us. All my memories of us washed over him in a tidal wave. It was supposed to get him to understand my circumstances. He abruptly let go of our connection and our eyes opened at the same time.

"That is Felicity, my old companion." The doctor said to Rose slowly. He never let his eyes off of me.

She cocked her head and half smiled at me. "Can you explain to me why the leather jacket?"

I smirked _. That was not what I expected her to ask._

I didn't know how this would go and if Clara had found the real TARDIS.


End file.
